


My Nice Little Girl's Got Rude

by ItsChaz



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Big Dick Shaming, Bondage, CBT, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme Alexa, F/M, Female Masturbation, Female Solo, Femdom, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, I think that's it - Freeform, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Sex Toys, Sounding, Sub Braun, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChaz/pseuds/ItsChaz
Summary: It doesn't matter what she does to him, Braun's going to love it because it's her.





	My Nice Little Girl's Got Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
> Inspired by: https://nsfwjaspers.tumblr.com/post/172620980191/  
> Title from "Cheating With You" by The Correspondents.

> **My Nice Little Girl's Got Rude**  

There aren’t too many times when Braun feels small — in fact, he’s certain he could count the amount on one hand alone. But here he is now: lying on the bed, naked, he feels scrutinised under Alexa’s heated gaze. Hands tied above his head, he knows they’re easy enough to break if he pulls hard enough but he won’t — _she told him not to_.

Alexa’s sitting on top of him — all black, delicate lace, still wearing her makeup and hair from RAW earlier. Her dip-dyed piggytails bobbing with every little jump and jerk Braun makes as she twists at his nipples, stiletto nails hooking under his nipple rings, tugging them taut.

Braun suppresses his growls, vibrating deep in his chest.

They’ve been at it for who knows how long — the setting sun is filtering through the half-drawn curtains of the hotel room. He’s been dying to beg for something — _anything_ — but he doesn’t, he stays quiet; Alexa’s threat of a gag earlier stopping him. Besides, Alexa’s clearly enjoying herself: a glint in her eyes and a subtle smirk on her face.

Tweaking both nipples between her thumb and forefinger, occasionally digging her nails — _claws_ — into the painfully sore nubs. Twisting them roughly, Alexa laughs mockingly, a sadistic gleam in her eyes as she watches Braun, his muscles flexing under the strain of trying not to break the bonds.

“I wonder how hard I’d need to do _this_ ,” she says, digging her nails into Braun’s nipples again from emphasis, “to make you _bleed_ ”. With one last twist and pull, Alexa slams her hands down onto Braun’s chest, tiny palms knocking a pained groan from him, “maybe another time, but for now sub…”

Shuffling down the bed, Alexa settles down by Braun’s knees, running an index fingernail down Braun’s thigh, bypassing Braun’s painfully hard cock, leaking a line of wet. She runs a hand down between, Braun shuffling his legs apart wider. Finger walking down the inside of his thighs, Alexa smiles up at Braun, devilish and predatory, before taking that hand she snuck down Braun’s thighs and grasping his scrotum, _twisting_ it, harsh and sharp.

Braun _howls_ — a sound almost like a wounded animal — but Alexa doesn’t give up, instead she just tightens her grip and starts tugging. He can feel the sharpness of Alexa’s nails digging into the sensitive skin of his balls. Shock wearing off, Braun goes back to chesty groans and bitten off grunts; surprising even himself that he can’t feel any tears prickling up.

Alexa doesn’t break eye contact, not even once, as she twists and tugs, nails scraping in a way that he doesn’t know if it’s too much or not enough.

She doesn’t give Braun enough time to make up his mind, barely a minute later she lets go, hand completely removed from between his legs, “you alright there, big guy?” she asks.

Braun lifts his head to look at Alexa, “yes, mistress,” he says, voice hoarse and gruff from the lack of real speaking. The only time the _no talking_ rule is allowed to be broken is if it’s a direct question.

“Good,” she says, adjusting one of her piggytails, “ _although_ , I do wanna see something from you this time. _I want tears_ , _Braun_ ”.

After Braun nods, head back on the pillow, Alexa reaches out again, grasping Braun again tightly, and twisting his scrotum again. This time, Braun really focuses on Alexa’s mistreatment, even trying to move to own body to heighten pain.

Alexa wanted tears, _she was going to get them_.

Alexa holds on, tighter and longer than before, and, eventually, Braun lets out a barely-there sob, tears starting to well up in his eyes, a couple starting to roll down his cheek. Deciding it was enough, Alexa lets go, one last mocking pat to Braun’s balls. “There we go, wasn’t so hard was it?”

“No, mistress”.

Alexa smiles before leaving over the edge of the bed to pick a couple of things up from the floor, placing them just outside of Braun’s line of sight. Returning her attention back to Braun, she starts to track along the thick vein of Braun’s cock.

Braun jerks, slightly startled by the sudden touch to his neglected dick. It’s been too long since anyone — both him and Alexa — had touched him like this, even the light touch of Alexa’s forefinger nail, feels like it makes him want to explode. “It’s been a while since we’ve played with this, huh?” she asks.

“Yes, mistress”.

“Here’s the thing,” Alexa says, wrapping a loose fist around Braun’s cock, “I just didn’t know what to do with it. Like, look at this thing — it’s ridiculous, there’s no way I would _ever_ let you fuck me with it, no thanks. But…” she continues, stroking Braun from base to tip, squeezing the head, a drop of precum dripping down Alexa’s hand, which she rubs off on Braun’s thigh after letting it go, “I was kind enough to go out of my way to do something to fix that”.

Alexa grabs one of the things that she had just picked up off the floor — a little black zip-up case which looks rather innocuous, but Braun knows what Alexa’s capable of and it fills him with a desire to know what’s in it, but he doesn’t let his curiosity get the better of him. Besides, he’s sure Alexa is going to tell him soon enough.

Unzipping the case, she holds it up, showing Braun what’s inside. A row of metal rods line the inside; they all look like polish stainless steel and could be quite heavy, especially some of the larger ones. Braun’s not a stupid man, and he’s able to put two and two together well enough to be fairly certain he knows that those rods are for. “We’re gonna try sounding,” Alexa says, as casual as ever, “and before you ask: I have _totally_ done this before so you can relax”.

While a violation of the _no talking_ rule, Braun breaks it, just this once, “I trust you”. Seemingly okay with it, Alexa smiles at him, genuine, no hint of mock or anger.

He watches her she going through the rods, probably to find the best one, occasionally turning her focus to the tip of his dick. Without pulling any of them from their place, she sets the case down on the bed next to her, “as I was saying,” she muses, reaching for something else — a bottle of lube —, “I feel _so bad_ that we’ve been neglecting that poor thing. And while I _could_ just blow you or something, that wouldn’t be as much fun for me, now would it, sub?”

Braun doesn’t answer at first, assuming the question was rhetorical, but Alexa quickly pinches the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, forcing him to gasp out a pained “yes, mistress”.

“No, it wouldn’t,” she says, mockingly, “so I decided that we could try something that’s more fun for the both of us. Well, me really, you too of course, but me especially. Don’t worry about it though, you’ll enjoy it”.

Of course, he'll enjoy it: Alexa is the one doing it to him.

Uncapping the bottle of lube, she reaches out, grasping Braun’s cock. Holding him steady, Alexa squirts out some lube before tossing it just in arms reach. Massaging the lube over the slit of Braun’s cock, it mixes with the precum, her fingernail occasionally rubbing against it. Braun groans, hands grasping the bonds tightly, the sensation of _finally_ having a hand on his cock feels like almost too much, especially around the hypersensitive head. Alexa pays him no mind, keeping her focus on slicking him up instead.

“You good?” she asks once she deemed Braun slick enough, swiping her finger across the slit just to tease, before letting it rest back down.

Braun shutters, “yes, mistress”.

Sliding the first metal rod in the set out of its place, she reaches for the lube, drizzling some over the rod, making sure it’s slick enough. Holding the rod in one hand, she grasps Braun’s dick again. “Relax, big guy, _trust me_ ”.

Braun lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, letting the tension leave his body. Alexa teases the tip of the rod over his slit, Braun trying not to move too much, forcing his muscles to stay lax. She rubs it against the tip, rocking it around through to copious amounts of slick and precum. Alexa’s careful, letting the rod catch against the slit of his cock, but not pushing it in yet. Braun’s toes curl, gripping the bed sheets, deep groans and uneven breathing.

Gently, Alexa begins to push it in. Braun growls, a low drawn out “ _fuck_ ”. It’s not painful, but he definitely feels some discomfort. Without waiting for Alexa to ask, he sends her a nod — _it’s okay_ , _keep going_. Alexa nods back, twisting the rod between thumb and forefinger, she moves it in tiny circles, the movement easy with all the slick. 

Pulling the rod out until it’s pressed against the slick without being inside, Alexa laughs, a child-like amusement, “you like that, huh?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he says through gritted teeth, “keep going, _please_ ”.

Alexa smirks, letting her tongue flick out, wetting her lips. Pushing the rod back in, she gently starts bobbing it up and down. Braun grips the ribbons, knuckles going white from the force, as he tries to keep himself steady, not wanting to be bad.

Little by little, Alexa pushes the rod deeper into Braun’s slit, using the thumb of the hand that’s holding his cock steady, she massages the sensitive underside of the head. Braun’s panting, craning his neck to see, watching as the metal rod disappears, a little at a time, “does that feel good?” she asks, flickering her wrist, “does mistress make you feel good?”

“So good…” Braun manages to groan out, his mind fogging over with pleasure.

Alexa relishes in Braun’s growls and groans as she continues to play with the rod, pushing it deeper and deeper until the little ball on the tip is flush against the head of Braun’s cock. She gives the tip of the rod a little series of light taps, causing it rock inside him.

Braun shutters, letting out deep groans as Alexa amuses herself, playing around with his cock, pushing and twisting the rod, flicking the little ball. Braun’s never felt so full like this — although, they’ve never done anything like this before. Alexa’s fucked him with a strap-on before, but it’s never felt like this: so full, almost painfully, but definitely not bad.

Alexa pulls the rod halfway out and corkscrewing it back down, Braun twitching underneath her hands, groaning jumbled _pleases_ and _mistresses_. “Yeah,” she says, in breathy awe, “that's what I like to hear,” she teases the edge of a fingernail alongside the rod as it dips back down into the hole, “you having fun, sub? I think you are,” she says proudly, a slightly sing-song in her tone.

She leans down, her face _so close_ , as she watches intently as the rod disappears, twisting it as she pulls it back up. “You know,” she says, hit breath ghosting over his cock, sending shivers down his spine, “we could do this again, maybe with something _thicker_ ”.

Braun groans at the thought of something thicker — longer — plugging him up like this. They're definitely going to have to do this again; see how far Alexa's going to be able to push him.

Noises, caught in his chest that are barely able to be heard over his rough pants, fill the room alongside the slick sounds of Alexa fucking his hole with the rod. Their eyes are locked, Alexa staring him down, the picture perfect look of dominance. Braun can't stop the wordless pleas or the twitching of his hips as the feeling of his orgasm approaches. Eyes snapping shut and his balls tightening, he feels it — like a freight train straight to the stomach.

As quickly as the feeling comes, it's taken away from him, Alexa snatching her hand back, rod coming out with her. His cock jumps, spluttering out what it can: a pathetic squirt of cum, landing on his stomach, barely anything. Braun yells — loud and deep from his chest. If he still had enough sense to care about if his feral shouts would wake anyone.

Sitting up, Alexa is snarling, a little vicious thing, as she slaps him, open palmed across the thigh, a sharp _crack_ sound echo through the room. Braun’s eyes snap open and it takes him a second to understand.

By the time he's realised what he's done wrong, it's already too late — Alexa already furiously going off at him before Braun could even apologise once.

“You should have been thankful that I even cared enough to do _something_ with this,” she says, reaching out and squeezing the base of his cock harshly, “but you're not thankful at all, are you? You're just selfishly going after what _you_ want”. Throwing a leg over Braun’s body, she crawls up until she's sitting on his chest and he can feel the wetness of her pussy through her panties. Alexa traces her nails in light circles around his still sore nipples.

“I didn't think I'd need to remind you how things work sound here sub, but I guess I'm wrong”.

Eyes widening, Braun shakes his head wildly, “I'm sorry mistress, I didn't mean to,” he apologised quickly, voice pleading and rough. He struggles against the bonds of ribbon, half wanting to rip free to do _anything_ but he knows that would only serve to anger Alexa more so he doesn't and just stays placid.

Alexa runs her forefinger up the broadness of Braun's chest until she reaches his throat. She wraps her around best she could — her small hands barely encircling the thickness of his throat. She does anyway, giving it a solid squeeze as Braun tilts his head back, a groan being cut off in his gripped throat, cock jumping at the oncoming pleasurable lightheadedness — trying to be perfectly submission; he’d hate to anger Alexa anymore.

Letting go almost too soon, Alexa leans back, a scheming look on her face. Braun knows that it’s never a good thing when she looks like this — obviously up to something that’s going to leave Braun in a frustrated mess. Reaching back, she unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor. Cupping her breasts, she smirks down at Braun as he stares up at her, watching with intense eyes as she pinches her nipples, rolling the buds between thumb and forefinger.

Alexa moans loudly, slightly exaggerating to pleasure to tease Braun — _she_ ’ _s receiving pleasure_ , _and it_ ’s _not from him_. He struggles against his bonds, wanting to snap them, wanting to reach up and push her hands aside, to play with her breasts himself. He doesn’t, instead he forces himself to white-knuckle the ribbons.

“Trying to cum without permission…” she muses, scrapping her nails across her own nipples, “I think I know _exactly_ what I want to do with you, sub”. Leaning over the top of Braun, her breasts right in front of his face, Braun has to close his eyes and turn his head, the temptation of sucking one of her nipples in his mouth would be too much otherwise. Grabbing something off the little end table beside the bed she comes back, holding her favourite dildo — a glass heart wand. Running the tip of it across Braun’s lips, he opens his mouth, taking as much of it in as he’s allowed. Smiling teasingly, Alexa twists the wand around in his mouth, “you’re going to try and be a good boy and watch while I fuck myself”.

Braun groans, not sure if he’s more aroused by the thought or angry by the thought of not being the one to touch her like that. Hopping off the bed, Alexa shimmies off her panties, letting them drop to the ground, kicking them to the side. Braun watches her with lust-filled eyes, wishing he could reach out and pull her on top of his face.

“Thanks for holding this for me,” Alexa teases, sliding the want from Braun’s mouth, most of it covered in thick saliva. Settling down on the edge of the bed by Braun’s feet, she throws one of her legs over Braun, spreading herself wide. Braun lets out a moan at the sight — Alexa's pink pussy, slick with her wetness.

Teasing the tip of the dildo against her clit, Alexa shutters, letting out a squeekish moan. Her eyes slipping closed, half-hooded, with soft “ _ah_ - _ah_ ” sounds falling from her lips. Braun watches her with a heated gaze as Alexa continues to rub the glass against her clit, occasionally coming down to tease her entrance, but always coming back up to the sensitive nub. “ _Oh yes_ ,” she moans, toes curling in pleasure.

“Please, mistress,” Braun says, _almost_ begging. Usually it’s _him_ , pleasuring her like that — his fingers or tongue or even him controlling the toy, but now he’s forced to just lay there and _watch_. It’s the most brutal form of punishment, worse than the spanking or the orgasm denial.

“What is it sub?” Alexa asks, slowing her movements.

“Please, let me do that, _please_. I’m sorry, let me make it up to you. I’ll do _anything_ ,” he begs.

Alexa pauses for a moment, apparently thinking. Taking the wand away from her pussy she brings it to her lips, “nope,” she says, popping the _p_ , “I don’t think so,” she says, licking the length of the wand, “if you wanted me, you shouldn’t have acted out”.

Her fingers tighten around the heart-shaped base of the dildo, travelling it back down. Slowly she pushes the tip of the wand inside of her, “ _o_ - _oh_ ,” she moans as the toy’s slowly nudged inside her, walls spreading loose. Braun just lays — doing what’s he’s told, being _good_ — cock twitching against his stomach as he watches the toy completely disappear inside of Alexa, the little pink heart at the end the only thing visible. Alexa's shaking, as she gets used to the stretch, sweet little moans and gasps sounding like music to his ears.

Slowly, she inches the wand out, twisting it a little, before pushing it back in. “ _oh god_ ,” she gasps, as it hits the sensitive spot inside her. She begins a steady pace, high-pitched moaning with the occasional squeak, “ _ah_ - _ah_ , feels _so good_ ”.

“Please, c’mon, let me do _something_ ,” Braun begs.

Alexa ignores him, continuing to pump the wand into her pussy, the bumps rubbing inside her _just right_. Her breathing is ragged, with little airy noises ringing out and filling the room. She bites her lip, head rolling back as each thrust hits dead on, pleasuring rolling through her in waves as her hip start to move in time, meeting the dildo with every thrust in. The arm she’s using to prop herself up is becoming weak and shaky as she feels her orgasm approaching, her wetness dripping down her thighs and onto the bed sheets below.

Eyes trained on Alexa’s pussy, mouth watering at the sight of her glistening folds as Alexa jackrabbits the wand inside her. Braun licks his lips, almost subconsciously, imagining being able to taste her, face buried between Alexa’s thigh, legs thrown over his head — she’d grip his head tightly, pulling on it just how he likes to try and control his movements.

“Feels so good,” she moans, “bet you’re wishing — _ah_ , _fuck_ — you could touch me — _taste me_ ”.

“God yes, I promise I’d make you feel real good,” Braun says, “you always taste so good. C’mon, let me touch you, taste you, _anything_ ”.

Incoherently, Alexa yelps out something that sounds like a _no_ , as she assaults herself with the dildo, slick sounds and lewd noises probably able to be heard through the paper-thin hotel walls. Alexa doesn’t care, though, as she feels her orgasm overtaking her.

“Uh-ah, _oh god_ ,” she squeals as she begins to convulse, orgasm washing over her. Feet braced firmly against the mattress, she arches up, pussy quivering as she cums — juices squirting out of her, staining everything. Shallowly pushing the wand inside her still, Alexa rides out her orgasm, wetness still leaking from her.

After the high of her orgasm wears, off, Alexa collapses, head falling over the edge of the bed, body still shuddering, breathy gasps as she tries to recover. Eventually, she lifts herself up, her piggytails gone all askew on her head, cheeks flushed and lips bitten a bright red.  “Mmmm, that felt good,” she says, a playful smirk playing on her face, “and it looks like you enjoy it too”, she laughs, nudging Braun’s still hard cock with her foot, leaking soundly. “But too bad,” she sing-songs, crawling up the bed to sit beside Braun’s head, the sweet scent of her release flooding his senses, “you’re still not able to cum tonight. But I will let you taste me”.

Expecting Alexa climb onto his face, Buran perks up, excited about the idea of _finally_ being allowed to do something for her. Instead, she just lifts the wand to Braun’s face, waving it teasingly under his nose and he can almost _taste_ it. Disappointedly, but still edger, he opens his mouth. Alexa pushes the wand into Braun’s mouth and he groans, tasting the sweetness of Alexa on the smooth glass as he rolls his tongue over the bumps. “That taste good sub?” she asks.

Braun pulls back long enough to reply a quick “yes mistress,” before diving back down again to the dildo back into his mouth, making sure not to miss a single spot.

“That’s good,” Alexa smiles, mischievous glint in her eyes, “because that’s the closest you’re gonna get to my pussy for a _long time_. And, as for _this_ ,” she says, pressing the sole of her foot into Braun’s cock, “isn’t going to see any action for even longer”.

**Author's Note:**

> (̶A̶n̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶e̶n̶t̶r̶y̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶“̶p̶l̶a̶c̶i̶o̶s̶e̶x̶u̶a̶l̶ ̶t̶r̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶s̶m̶u̶t̶”̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶i̶e̶s̶)̶.̶
> 
> Wowzas, was this weird for me to write: a different writing style, stuff I didn't really know about (so you got - possibly inaccurate depictions - sounding and female masturbation), and the fact that I've never wrote smut with a female character before. But I think it turns out well enough regardless!


End file.
